


[Gency Week] Day 5: Ultimate

by Zenaida



Series: Gency Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fights, Healing, in which reaper tries to hurt angie and figures out why thats not the best idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Talon's attack came an hour before schedule. They thought they could get everyone to safety before then. Angela rushes through the streets of Domfront in a desperate attempt to help anyone caught outside the bunkers, but gets caught herself by a certain wraith. What Reaper doesn't anticipate, however, is that where the dove flies, a very angry sparrow is sure to follow.





	[Gency Week] Day 5: Ultimate

The man had long since passed out from pain and blood loss, and Angela was doing everything in her power to keep him with her.

  
The attack wasn't expected for at least another hour. When Oxton's rushed words came through the communicator, muffled by the static of her blinking away from the enemy, it caused widespread panic throughout the temporary base of operations. Civilians were rushed into hiding, and defenses were prepared.

  
The guard had sustained a gunshot to his chest, but it hadn't hit any of his vital organs. At least, she didn't think it did--she'd have to have an x-ray to be sure, but the amount of blood and the appearance of said blood made her believe that he was safe as long as she could get the bullet out and get him bandaged up.

  
She was just outside a civilian bunker, and she finally managed to pry out the metal that caused the man's injury. She rapidly stitched him up and pressed a gauze bandage to the wound before ordering another guard to put this one with the citizens of the town to heal. The biotics would kick in shortly, but just in case.

  
She was on route to the next emergency when she felt the barrel of a gun on the back of her head.

  
"Long time, no see, Doc," a deep voice growled. "What have you been up to, hm?" She reached for her pistol, but was quickly stopped by a clawed hand. The man tutted behind her. "Now, now, is that any way to treat your former patient?"

  
"If they happen to be a mercenary working for a terrorist organization that would like my technology to use against my wishes...perhaps," she retorted, raising her hands up and, for once, praying she left her comm on.

  
"Well, lucky for you, that is what I'm here for," Reaper purred. "Hand over the staff, and Talon will leave Domfront be."

  
Angela considered for a moment, but only a moment. The cons of the agreement far outweighed the pros. First of all, she probably shouldn't be making any deals with Talon in the first place, as she had no clue whether or not they would keep their word (and knowing them, they wouldn't). Secondly, they would most certainly attempt to weaponize the biotics in a similar fashion to the rifle that Torbjorn created for Captain Amari all those years ago. Thirdly, she did indeed leave her comm on as Winston was calling out to her in her right ear, asking if she was alright, what her whereabouts were, et cetera, so help would arrive soon.

  
It was then that the shotgun barrel was suddenly removed from her head, and it began firing upon something else. She whipped around fast and sneaked her pistol from Reaper's grasp, pointing it at his head and firing as she backed up, attempting to make line of sight with her savior. She saw the flash of green first, and then a wakizashi against the dark figure's throat the next.

 _Genji_.

  
She quickly flew to her sparrow's side, but as she did she heard a gun go off. A splitting pain in her back, and then she fumbled. She looked behind her as she got back up and ran towards Genji. Her left wing had been shot in half--it was non-functional. A Talon agent lowered his rifle. Verdammt. At least they hadn't damaged the spinal implants...

"Angela!"

  
Reaper chucked. "I should have known. You never did fly far from your angel, did you, Shimada?"

  
The dragon let out a low, defensive growl as Angela arrived relatively safe by his side. She tucked her pistol back into the belt of the Valkyrie suit and pulled out her staff, ready to fight her way out of the street with Genji. She heard the click of shurikens reloading into his grip, and pressed the button on her staff that triggered the blue beam that linked to her sparrow. She spoke to him with a sure tone in her voice. "Damage boost engaged."

  
As agents surrounded them, another click signaled him putting away the wakizashi. His hand lifted up towards the blade sheathed on his back. Angela set a determined look on her face, and glared at the swarm of Talon. A soft shiiiiink, and the sword was drawn. They wouldn't stand a chance.

  
"竜神の剣を喰らえ!"


End file.
